Crimson Wolf
by EpicMan58
Summary: A mistake leads to Naruto being born 9 years earlier and the bearer of the Sharingan as well as Mokuton. What is his path now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'**_Futon' – bijuu/summon speech_**

_'__Suiton' – thought/ flashback/people's name's (Nicknames/monikers)_

**_"_****_Katon"- jutsu_**

"Raiton"- Regular speech

Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha a 16 year old boy looked at the graveyard of his home. The home in which he had lived all of his life. The boy had spiky red-hair with black streak running through it and was about 5'09 tall. He had a slightly muscular build and bright blue eyes. He had a katana across his back and wore a standard shinobi outfit with a red swirl on the back to remember the long dead Uzumaki clan. He carried a large pack full of scrolls sealed with various objects.

Naruto's mother had been Hitomi Uchiha, an outcast of the Uchiha clan due to her mother being an Uzumaki, Hitomi had a one night stand with a drunken Minato Namikaze Senju (the son of Tsunade Senju). This resulted in her pregnancy afterward, Minato to avoid being associated with her just stayed away from her and didn't talk to her. To avoid being kicked out of the clan she faked her death and fled the village happily, not wanting her children to be under the clan's arrogance. Hitomi took copies of the Uchiha clan's vast jutsu library with her. She also took Minato's jutsu which he made the Rasengan.

The last they had from Konoha, the village had been attacked 7 years ago by the Kyūbi which the Sandaime Hokage 'defeated'. Naruto wasn't stupid, he knew that the Kyuubi was most likely sealed inside a person, most likely Minato's children since only an Uzumaki could handle the Kyuubi's chakra. Minato still lived and was married to Kushina Uzumaki. They had two children Arashi Senju-Uzumaki and Mito Uzumaki-Senju.

Along with them was Berguru a rogue ninja of Iwa who had trained with the Nidaime Tsuchikage and had learnt his unique **_Jinton (Dust Release)_** and the flight abilities, abilities which he had taught to Naruto who had affinities for the correct elements as well as a powerful water affinity. Due to his Senju genes, Naruto guessed, he was able to do **_Mokuton (Wood Release)_** which had been a surprise for everyone, Kiritro had had the unique chakra chains of Uzumaki Kushina. Although he didn't know many jutsu's for it. Naruto also had a katana which channelled lightning chakra, the blade was called _Raijin (Thunder God)_ and had a unique ability to absorb natural lightning from the sky and could use it to fire powerful attacks.

Once out of the village, Hitomi gave birth to two boys, Kiritro and Naruto. Kiritro and Naruto had been inseparable, always playing and training to be stronger than the other, from a young age Hitomi had trained the two to get stronger and more powerful with the vast justu library the Uchiha clan had. Kiritro had died 3 years ago when a group of unknown shinobi and bandits had raided their home.

Naruto had believed Kiritro to be dead and had been blinded by a jutsu. He'd fallen unconscious after that and had awoken to his mother who was sick. Berguru with her. His brother was dead and to help him regain eyesight, Naruto had been given his brother's eyes. His mother had told him that Kiritro had survived and because they had both believed each other dead, they awakened the _Mangekyō Sharingan_. A powerful stage of the Sharingan with many abilities. Naruto had gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan as he was told by Berguru. Naruto hadn't trained much with that power. He felt he was disrespecting Kiritro by using his eyes. Even so, he'd only unlocked an incredibly useful ability of the Mangekyō whilst another powerful jutsu of it.

His mother had been poisoned and Berguru who was getting old had been injured gravely. Hitomi had died several months later, due to the poison, Berguru had died two years later, but not before giving Naruto his summoning contract, that of the wolves. A rare but powerful summon which had been tainted by chakra of the original bijuu the Juubi and had gained the ability to perform bijuudamas. After that Naruto had stayed here, training with the wolves.

"I'm sorry ka-saan but I'm going to have to leave. I know you wanted me to stay safe but I need to see the world."

He leant down and rubbed his hand against the headstone before turning and leaving.

**A MONTH LATER**

Naruto sat at a small table in Tanzaku Gai. Naruto hadn't even thought about what to do yet, except to train. He supposed he could get more Mokuton jutsu's but he wasn't stupid enough to believe he could take on a whole hidden village. Especially a village with the _Konoha's no Kiiroi Senko (Konoha's Yellow Flash)_ as its leader. That was madness. He would have to continue doing what he was doing now.

He continued to eat slowly, his eyes on the bingo-book as he read the latest addition.

Uchiha Itachi

Age-14

Height-167cm

Threat Level- S-rank

Ninja rank- ANBU captain

Gender- male

Physical description- young man with onyx eyes, jet black hair, has long centre parted bangs and wearing all black clothing, slightly muscular build

Wanted- murder of Uchiha clan

Skills:

High skill in taijutsu, good strength and fast on feet

High skill in genjutsu, warning don't look into his eyes. Primarily uses genjutsu in battle

Skilled in kenjutsu

Powerful fire and water affinities, highly skilled in usage

Some skill in fuinjutsu

Kekkei Genkai/ other- Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan,

Bounty

Konoha- 400, 000,000 (Dead)

Kumo- 300,000,000 (Dead or alive)

Suna- 350,000,000 (Dead)

Kiri- 300,000,000 (Dead)

Iwa- 400,000,000 (Dead)

Kusa- 250,000,000 (Dead or alive)

Warning- engage with extreme caution.

Naruto didn't know what to think, his mother had never really liked the Uchiha clan, in her eyes, they were arrogant and always seeking power. The Mangekyō Sharingan an example. Because of this, Naruto didn't have a high opinion of the Uchiha clan, he probably never would. The only good Uchiha were Kiritro and his mother. But the fact that such a young ninja was capable of killing the entire Uchiha clan was crazy. It would mean, that this Itachi was crazy powerful. The bounty on Itachi's head was impressive from all five major villages and Kusa.

He turned the next page and widened his eyes slightly. _'What in the world?'_ he thought. _'This guy is supposed to dead.'_

Uchiha Madara

Age-unknown

Height-unknown

Threat Level- SS-rank

Ninja rank- unknown

Gender- male

Physical description- wears a black cloak with hood and an orange mask

Wanted- starting the Kyuubi attack and destroying much of Konohagakure

Skills

High skill in taijutsu, fought on par with Minato Senju

High skill in genjutsu, warning don't look into his eyes, took control over Kyuubi and Yondaime Mizukage

Unknown skill in kenjutsu

Unknown affinities, very high fire affinity, skilled in jutsus of other elements too. Unknown space-time ninjutsu which allows him to pass through his opponents. And suck them in

Unknown skill in fuinjutsu- Presumable skilled enough to unseal Kyūbi from previous jail

Kekkei Genkai/other - Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan/Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan

Bounty-

Kiri- 600,000,000 (Dead)

Iwa- 650,000,000 (Dead)

Konoha- 800,000,000 (Dead)

Kumo- 650,000,000 (Dead)

Suna- 550,000,000 (Dead)

Kusa – 600,000,000 (Dead)

Warning- do not engage unless with three or more S ranked ninjas

Uchiha Madara?

This was supposed to be impossible, the fact that there was such a skilled ninja alive was questionable. Which raised questions, what did Madara want? Revenge? Konoha hadn't been hit hard by the attack except with the death of the Sandaime Hokage, the _Kami no Shinobi (God of Shinobi)._ If possible, the bounty on Madara's head was even larger, huge. Understandable from Kiri and Konoha, Suna because they were Konoha's allies but Kumo, Kusa and Iwa? Maybe they feared that Madara would control the Kyuubi again.

Other than that, they were still at full power and any losses were gained by the addition of the Tsuchigumo Clan, a clan widely known for their high skill in wind jutsus as well as powerful kinjutsus and the Senko clan, a call known for their **_Jinton (Swift Release)_**. There was also the Hagoromo clan which always produced skilled shinobi. This forestalled any attempts to attack Konoha.

Other than that Kiri had ended their civil war over a year ago and a kuinochi known as Mei Terumi had taken control. Mei was a powerful kage level shinobi with four chakra natures and two Kekkei genkai's, **_Yōton (Lava Release),_** and **_Futton (Boil Release)_**. Mei was marked as an S rank in all bingo books and known as _Kiri no Hi Aijin__** (**__Mist's Fire Mistress__**).**_ The bloodline clans had mostly fled the village before anything bad happened so the more powerful clans like the Hozuki, Terumi and Yuki clans still existed. Unfortunately the Kaguya clan had been all but wiped out, destroyed by Kiri shinobi in an attempted coup, the fact an entire clan attempted to take over an entire village was preposterous.

Another thing that was worrying was **_Kusagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Grass_**), it was well known that Kusa wanted to be a major hidden village and their action were troubling. Kusa's previous leader was killed and overthrown by a new leader, Katsu Mori, a powerful S- rank ninja that was highly skilled and versed in all areas of combat. Katsu had singe handedly lead the charge and taken control over **_Takigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Waterfall)_** with the help of the numerous and powerful Mori clan (a clan that was able to go to toe with the Uchiha and Senju in the clan wars). Then Taki had been assimilated into Kusa and they had gained a jinchuriki. This had increased Kusa's strength greatly to that on par with that of **_Uzushiogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Whirlpool) _**and they were now the unofficial sixth major hidden village. That had been less that 7 months ago.

To him it had seemed that the world was changing and changing rapidly. Borders had been crossed and the hostilities were rising especially after Kusa's actions. Curiously he turned and looked for his father's stats.

Senju Namikaze Minato _Kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash)_

Age: 33

Height: 179.2cm

Threat Level: SS rank

Ninja Rank: Yondaime Hokage

Gender: male

Physical description: blonde haired male, bright blue eyes, slim but muscular build, some physical strength

Wanted: death of hundreds of shinobi, murder,

Skills

High skill in taijutsu, capable of fighting multiple enemies and incredibly fast with inhuman reflexes,

Skilled in genjutsu

Skilled in kenjutsu

High skill in fire, wind and lightning jutsu, knowledge of other elements, user of senjustu, Rasengan, Hirashin

Fuinjutsu master, capable of barrier seals strong enough to teleport bijuudamas, master of space-time ninjutsu, creator of _Hirashin (Flying Thunder God Technique)_

Kekkei Genkai/Other- _Shakuton (Scorch Release), _powerful sensory ability

Warning- Flee on sight, do not engage ever

Bounty-

Kiri- 400,000,000 (Dead)

Suna- null

Kusa- 650,000,000 (Dead)

Kumo- 650,000,000 (Dead)

Iwa- 500,000,000 (Dead)

He pocketed his bingo book before getting up. He was going to look for his grandmother Tsunade Senju and take Hashirama's scrolls on Mokuton.

**KUSA**

The Yondaime Kusakage Katsu Mori sat at her desk musing silently over the actions over the past year or so. She was blond-haired with green eyes and a lithe figure. She currently wore the kage hat with a veil. Other than that she wore a long green dress with the sides cut out and fishnet leggings. On her chair was a long katana with the kanji for death.

At a young age, Katsu had been taught to treasure clan and country. She'd proven to be prodigy of the Mori clan and incredibly skilled in everything that had been taught to her. By the time of the 3rd Shinobi World War and the effects it had had on Kusagakure, she'd been the head of the clan. She'd watched as Minato Namikaze effortlessly defeated hundreds of Iwa shinobi, she had seen the Yondaime's inhuman power. Minato's skills were so advanced it put her to shame which was saying something. And according to rumours, the Yondaime was now even more powerful, supposedly on par with the Shodaime Hokage. Katsu didn't doubt it the power of Sage mode was incredible, those who had tried to gain that power had failed, and one of the few people to known senjutsu before was Hashirama Senju.

Kusagakure and **_Ibara no Kuni (Land of Thorn)_** were destroyed. The damage had crippled Kusa and when the Sandaime Kusakage began talking about alliances, the Mori clan and the Katara clan (a clan with a chakra-base ability that allowed them to create weapons out of their chakra) grew furious. How could they ally themselves with countries that had done this to them? They'd taken steps to ensure Kusa's strength. The previous Kusakage had been killed relatively easily, at the same time, the Waterfall Daimyo and his family had been killed too. They had then hired a missing-nin from Taki, Kakuzu to help infiltrate and kill the leader.

With the death of the leader, Taki fell easily. The ANBU and village ninja offering no resistance to the obviously well trained ninja. She'd gathered all of the ninja and moved to Taki, expanding their forces with the amalgamation of their villages. Even though they weren't as big as the other villages, they would have many skilled ninja within 5 years because of the training she was going to put them through. However there was an issue, though Kusa was now the unofficial 6th major village and was on par with Uzushio, they lacked the necessary man power to match the other major villages. They'd taken the north-western corner of **_Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)_** and expanded with it (Hi no Kuni hadn't done anything in retaliation) but they needed more shinobi. Eventually they would make a move on **_Amegakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Rain_**) and maybe **_Tanigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Valleys)_**. That would greatly increase their land and strength even further. They already had a hundred elite ANBU training in **_Kawa no Kuni_** **_(Land of Rivers)_** where Tani was located**_. _**Soon Katsu and the heads of the various clans would make a move on that country and take over it.

Which lead her to her current predicament.

Across from her sat the head of the Hanbutsa clan, a clan full of skilled shinobi who specialised in kenjutsu, genjutsu and wind/fire attacks. They were a usually quiet clan and they stayed away from other people. Ever since the villages had been formed, the clan had isolated themselves in Kusagakure. Only now where the clan going to join. The clan was powerful in the fact that since they isolated themselves, they had well over 2500 shinobi. This clan would bring their number up to the required number for Kusa to compete with the other countries.

The current clan head of Hanbutsa clan was Josie Hanbutsa. Josie was a tall muscular man with piercing brown eyes and black hair. He was a skilled ninja and a master in genjutsu and kenjutsu as well as well versed in wind jutsus. Josie smirked at Katsu with a knowing smile.

"We will join Kusagakure," he said slowly. "But we expect a seat on the council as well as the same rights as the other clans of Kusagakure."

"You would also be required to hand in copies of some of your jutsus to the library," Josie responded. "Kusa needs to ensure that the next generation and the current generation get stronger. You and your clan will also be required to train and donate members towards Kusa's ANBU…"

Josie paused before nodding slowly. "Acceptable."

"… and you will be required to donate a large sum of money to the treasury. That will be the only payment. You will of course get money every month to assist your clan."

Josie shrugged. "Agreed."

Katsu smirked. "I look forward to working with you Hanbutsa-san."

"You too… Kusakage-sama. I hope this will be beneficial to Kusagakure and to my clan."

**NARUTO**

Naruto stepped into the room and dropped his **_Mujin Meisai (Dustless Bewildering Cover)_**. This jutsu was taught to him by Berguru who unlike Ohnoki had been able to learn it and could use it with as much skill as Nidaime Tsuchikage whose skill with it was great enough that he was called the _Mujin (Non-Person). _Naruto also had a powerful sensory ability, he could sense up to 20 km and chakra natures, he could even sense emotions like the wife of Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki.

Naruto looked around the room of Tsunade Senju one of the _Sannin_. The room seemed empty which Naruto didn't mind, he wasn't caring for anything else. He quickly skimmed through the scrolls in the room and then his eyes widened as he saw a scroll with the Senju clan symbol. Picking it up, he poured chakra into the seal and watched as it extended. He located the kanji for wood then quickly poured chakra into the seal. It glowed then a massive scroll popped out. The scroll read _Mokuton: A complete life. Most treasured jutsus of Hashirama Senju._

He grinned. Finally, he could train in Mokuton. Picking up the scroll, he quietly sealed into a tattoo on his arm then snuck out of the room feeling pretty good about himself.

He failed to notice the pair of toad-like eyes that were watching him from afar.

**WATCHER**

The ninja watched the young red-haired teenager walk out of the room. He narrowed his eyes and briefly thought of going inside to see what the boy stole but he changed his mind. To be honest, the only reason he'd even sensed the teenager was because of the unique jutsu he was using now. Something very few had mastered, this art he had just finished mastering. This meant that the boy was skilled. How skilled, he didn't know.

But he was going to find out.

**NARUTO**

Naruto continued to walk through the tress. He figured he'd go somewhere secluded to train, he jumped through the air and landed just in time to hear a loud voice intoning a technique.

**_"_****_Senpo: Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Sage Art: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" _**

Naruto widened his eyes and jumped to the side as a speeding fireball crashed into the ground and exploded in a shower of cinder. "_That fireball was much stronger than an ordinary one, much higher powered as well."_

"Gaki (brat)."

Naruto spun around and saw a very tall muscular man with spiky white hair and several red lines on his face. The man wore a Konoha headband and was dressed in green and red clothing. Said man currently had toad-like eyes looking right at him.

_'__Damn!' _Naruto yelled silently in his mind. Senjutsu. That was the only thing that could escape his powerful sensory abilities. The users of it were one with nature which was very hard to track, it did puzzle him how the man escaped his emotion sensing though... He mentally ran through his head everything he knew about Jiraiya. S-rank Konoha ninja, highly skilled in fire and earth jutsus. Skilled in jutsus of other elements. Master of taijutsu and good strength, knowledgeable in genjutsu and a seal master. Summoner of the toad and user of senjutsu.

"I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin," the man said. "Now hand in the Senju scroll you stole."

"I'm Naruto … Uzumaki" Naruto said. "And why should I do that?"

"Because it belongs to someone."

"Oh? Then that means it's mine then. Only a Senju can open it and read its contents correct?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "Don't fool yourself brat…" Jiraiya paused. The only way to open the scroll was to be a member of the Senju clan. "You can't surely be a member of the Senju clan." It didn't matter, he was going to drag this kid with him to Konoha and force him. And test his newly mastered _Sennin Modo (Sage Mode). _He'd retrained with it at Minato's coercing.

"What if I am?" Naruto began to move backwards slowly. "Maybe some one-night stand?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Doesn't matter, you're coming with me." Then he moved.

It was only thanks to the torturous training Berguru had put Naruto through that he was able to doge the attack that would have taken his head off. He put a block and was thrown backwards with a lot of force. Naruto landed hard on the tree with some pain. '_Looks like I'll have to use it to even keep up with him.' _He closed his eyes and opened them again to reveal red eyes with three tomoes he quickly made handseal and disabled his chakra weight before attacking Jiraiya with taijutsu which the toad sage was able to dodge easily due to senjutsu. The two fought with taijutsu for a while dancing around each other's attacks, Naruto due to the sharingan and Jiraiya due to senjutsu. Any attempt by Naruto to put the sage under genjutsu failed due to sage mode.

As they fought for around an hour or so in pure taijutsu, Naruto sighed in frustration. He couldn't use the Mangekyō, he didn't want anyone to know about his Mangekyō for now and he wanted to train with it gain more technique's he would have to go to Konoha and look at the Naka shrine for the detailed list of the Mangekyō's abilities., well that was according to his mother. So for now, he was stuck with ordinary sharingan until he could train with the Mangekyō but Jiraiya's senjutsu was overpowering Naruto even with the sharingan.

Naruto went for Jiraiya's head but the sage easily ducked his head and retaliated with a punch. Naruto dodged it but somehow he was hit. He landed backwards and shook his head in confusion wondering how that connected. Jiraiya smirked as the _Kawazu Kumite (Frog Kata)_ worked enabling him to use the nature energies to surround him in an aura and be used as an extension of his body. Jiraiya gave Naruto no time to think about it and rushed forward to meet him, Naruto quickly responded rolling to the side and attempting a kick to Jiraiya's head which was blocked. Naruto was then thrown backwards by a massive punch and he landed wincing in pain.

_'__This kid is able to keep up with me in sage mode? How? He seems good in taijutsu, very good. And he hasn't even used his katana yet.'_

_'__Not bad for an old man, even if he's a pervert. Guess the bingo book stats are true.'_

Jiraiya began to fly through several hand seals for another fire jutsu. He wanted to test the blonde.

"**_Senpo: Katon: Karyū Endan (Sage Art: Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!"_**

Naruto dodged the senjutsu enhanced fire and jumped up in the air and stayed there hovering.

_'__This is what the Tsuchikage can do and how does he have …the sharingan?!' _It surprised Jiraiya that he hadn't noticed the sharingan before now. Of course, it made some sense how he was able to keep up with him now, the sharingan's predictive abilities would have helped greatly.

"You're good kid," Jiraiya said slowly. "But tell me how do you have the sharingan and who was your sensei?"

"Ask your student," Naruto responded. "And my sensei was _Iwa Shiro Sukuinushi (Rock's White Saviour)._ As for my mother… hmm you'll never know."

"Hmmm." Jiraiya said nothing. But inside his head, he was thinking of how this was possible, the fact that there was such a ninja with potential not part of Konoha was startling, especially if said ninja had the Tsuchikage's Jinton. And not to mention, the boy had massive chakra reserves, was that due to his Senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha heritage mixing together? Such powerful clans, Jiraiya didn't doubt that the boy would only get stronger as time went by. "Minato could never have done a one-nighter with an Uchiha."

"You'll never know then." Naruto landed on a tree branch and began to rapidly fly through hand seals for one of his most favourite and destructive jutsus with the fire element. His mother had found this jutsu in the Uchiha clan's scrolls and had brought it with her. He'd trained extensively in the fire element not to mention his other affinities.

"**_Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation_**)!"

A gargantuan wave of fire rushed towards Jiraiya's position. It incinerated everything in the way destroying all the bushes and trees in its way. Naruto let the fire continue for several seconds before stopping it. The grounds left were scorched and there was nothing remaining from. Shortly after Jiraiya popped up from the ground with wide eyes and a stunned look on his face after seeing such a destructive jutsu from a teenager.

"I'm impressed," Naruto said. "But I'm not finished."

"**_Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere_**)!" Naruto shot out several bullets of wind chakra. Jiraiya was able to sense the chakra output of the spheres and he dodged to the side easily. Jiraiya then blew another senjutsu enhanced fireball at Naruto to which he responded quickly by calling forth a massive amount of chakra to combat it.

**_"_****_Senpo: Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Sage Art: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" _**

"**_Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall_**)!"

Water formed around Naruto at a rapid pace, even though water was strong against fire, the technique's collided into each other producing steam. Jiraiya blew the steam away with a relatively overpowered jutsu.

"**_Senpo: Fūton: Daitoppa (Sage Art: Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_**)!"

As he did this, Jiraiya began to think about his opponent, so far the read head had only used ninjutsu and taijutsu but he seemed skilled. Fire, water and wind affinities, maybe he had Mokuton? He sincerely hoped that he did not.

Naruto channelled a lot of chakra to his feet to avoid been blown away. After that, he began to make his own jutsu. This was yet again in the Uchiha clan's scrolls. Sometimes Naruto marvelled at the amount of jutsus the Uchiha clan had stolen from various shinobi, other time he was disgusted that they took other peoples hard work.

"**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)_**!"

Around ten clones appeared around him in a puff of smoke. The clones then began each summoning water from thin air stunning Jiraiya with what hadn't been done since the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju.

"**_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique_**)!"

The clone's dispelled themselves after doing the jutsu. 10 large water dragons flew towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya smirked and jumped high in the air, he landed back onto the large pond that was formed from the _Suiryūdan_ to which Naruto responded with another jutsu with a clone performing it.

"**_Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Prison Technique)_**!"

Jiraiya said nothing but he was mentally applauding the kid, to use two consecutive jutsus like that was smart. He widened his eyes as the real Naruto pulled out his sword, the sword hummed with lightning chakra and he went to stab the water. Jiraiya flew through hand seals for another jutsu.

"**_Senpo: Katon: Gōenka (Sage Art: Fire Release: Great Flame Thrower)_**!"

Naruto jumped back as the fireballs tore through the water prison destroying it, the clone and making steam. "_Ninjutsu is virtually useless due to his sage mode and the fact, he's already so skilled in it. Even an elemental disadvantage doesn't work." _He ran through hand seals for one of the few Mokuton jutsus he knew.

"**_Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu (Wood Release: Cutting Technique)_**!"

A wave of spikes of wood came near Jiraiya. Jiraiya widened his eyes slightly at the usage of Mokuton and he responded to block the deadly barrage. Any doubts he had about Naruto were thrown to the side, the boy was surprising.

"**_Senpo: Doton: Doryūheki (Sage Art: Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall_**)!"

A massive wall of earth rose up and blocked the wood. Naruto grit his teeth before closing his eyes and opening them again. Now it revealed what looked to be a globe-like pattern in his eyes and an introverted three-pointed pinwheel. The outside appeared to be three large tomoes with circles at the top and overlapping each other at the top and bottom.

_"__**Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)!"**_

Black flames shot out of Naruto's eye and collided with the wall burning it easily. Jiraiya jumped backwards in shock as he saw the black flames then he locked eyes with Naruto and gasped. The teenager had seemed skilled, around high A-rank to low S-rank, almost on Kakashi's level, however with the Mangekyō, he became even more dangerous. Instantly S-rank. The question was how did he miss such a powerful shinobi growing up?

"The Mangekyō?" '_It looks like two patterns overlapping. Could he have the Eternal…?'_

Naruto said nothing, he wasn't surprised that Jiraiya knew about the advanced sharingan. He was after all Konoha's spy master, it made sense. He went through several hand seals in co-ordinance with his Mangekyō.

"**_Enton: Karyū Endan (Blaze Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!_**"

Jiraiya widened his eyes as black flames in the shape of a dragon head. He disappeared in a senjutsu enhanced **_Shunshin (Body Flicker)_**and reappeared elsewhere where he watched the flames eat away at the ground. He then quickly moved towards Naruto with Naruto jumping backwards to get away from him. Naruto quickly held out his hand and formed a wispy orb of chakra which he tried to pour as much chakra as possible and contain it. Jiraiya widened his eyes slightly before smirking and doing the same. The two rushed at each other and held out their respective jutsus.

**_"_****_Senpo: Rasengan (Sage Art: Spiralling Sphere)!"_**

**_"_****_Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)!"_**

The two jutsus crashed against each other with the senjutsu enhanced Rasengan tearing through the powerful but still under powered ordinary Rasengan. Naruto was thrown backward by the force and he collided with the ground and winced in pain. He sighed. '_Of course, he knows that jutsu, he's Minato's sensei.'_ He refused to refer to Minato as his father, the man hadn't bothered to help his mother and just abandoned her after he got drunk. Jiraiya just looked at him wondering how the hell the kid was able to know the Rasengan_. _Naruto on the other hand was unhappy with the Rasengan being defeated so easily.

"Senjutsu, kid," Jiraiya said. "You're still years early before you can attempt to defeat me."

Naruto said nothing but gritted his teeth in anger at the comment, he needed to get out of here, this guy was too advanced for him and his experience in battle evened out any chance Naruto had in regards to more dangerous jutsus. He flew in the air and decided to end it once and for all. He went through some hand seals for a powerful jutsu, the jutsu that made the Nidaime Tsuchikage and Sandaime Tsuchikage Ōnoki famous.

"**_Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu (Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique)_**!"

Jiraiya widened his eyes. So he does have Jinton? Eh? Hmm. He could use that jutsu…

"**_Senpo: Katon: Gōen Rasengan (Sage Art: Fire Release: Great Flame Spiralling Sphere_**_)__**!" **_

Naruto widened his eyes, as a glowing red orb of fire chakra appeared in Jiraiya's hand and slammed into the sphere of light. His sensei had said Jinton was almost indestructible, you could attempt to dodge but to see such a technique _block_ it was startling. Furthermore, the man had added an element to the rasengan, something which he had tried but failed with wind, fire and earth respectively, maybe senjutsu was the answer? The two jutsus slammed into each other then they exploded in a blast of powerful chakra destroying the surrounding area in a wide circle throwing Naruto further into the air and Jiraiya backwards. Naruto after getting his bearings, decided to get out of there and he used a jutsu he made up.

**_"_****_Katon: Shōkyaku (Fire Release: Incineration)_**!"

A large orb of fire chakra formed on Naruto's hand then flew towards Jiraiya, the orb landed near Jiraiya then it began to glow before exploding outwards in a massive dome of fire chakra. Naruto turned and ran as fast as he could, that jutsu according to Berguru and his mother was around S-ranked and very dangerous. The first time, he learnt it he almost burnt his body off, it was only due to his unique regenerative powers from both the Senju and Uzumaki clan that he survived. Out of Kiritro and Naruto, Naruto had the greater stamina whilst Kiritro was more skilled in genjutsu and fuinjutsu, Naruto took up fuinjutsu and genjutsu to honour Kiritro, he'd gained a lot of skill in fuinjutsu due to his Uzumaki lineage and he intended to go to Uzushio to learn more.

A puffing Jiraiya fell to the ground on one knee, it was only thanks to the training he had received from Kushina in water jutsus, that he'd been able to protect himself by expelling massive amounts of chakra from his mouth and saturating the area around him in a dome, but there were still burns and slight scars all over his body due to the fact that his sage mode had failed at the last moment. '_That boy, he pushed me this far. He was able to fight me in sage mode and such a destructive jutsu at the end, which could have killed me as well as the Tsuchikage's Jinton and the sharingan…'_

Definitely someone worth looking out for. In Jiraiya's opinion this 'Naruto Uzumaki' was skilled and would only continue to get more powerful. He remembered Naruto's jumper, it had the kanji for wolf on the back.

**TSUNADE**

"Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade Senju, a member of the Sannin and mother of Minato Senju sat at her table. She was a tall beautiful blond haired woman with a diamond mark on her head as well as a large bust. She had a slender frame and she wore a green haori with a grey kimono style pant underneath as well as blue trousers. The main reason Tsunade still looked beautiful was due to her constant **_Henge (Transformation_**_). _As well as the fact that she had begun training again to regain her strength as an S-rank kuinochi.

"Shizune?" The slim dark-haired woman walked into the room carrying Tsunade's team mate Jiraiya into the room. Jiraiya looked burnt and in slight pain. Tsunade widened her eyes at Jiraiya, what happened to him?

"Tsunade-hime! Still looking as beautiful as ever."

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya then spoke. "What is it Jiraiya?!" If the man had come in here to be perverted then…

"I was in a fight."

"Hmph. So you were the cause of the explosions."

"Hai." Jiraiya relaxed as Shizune began to heal his wounds using the **_Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique_**). "A young teenager claiming to be a member of the Senju clan stole something from your scroll you keep with you."

Tsunade who had been walking away snapped her head to look back at him. "What?" There was a member of the Senju clan alive?

"Hai. His father apparently is Minato and the mother is an Uchiha, though he introduced himself as an Uzumaki."

Tsunade frowned. The thought of her son and an Uchiha together was strange. The only Uchiha that had Uzumaki blood was dead for around sixteen years…

"How old was he?"

"Around 15-16. Affinity to fire, wind, earth and water with Mokuton." Tsunade widened her eyes but Jiraiya continued. "Fully mature sharingan and a Mangekyō maybe the Eternal." Tsunade just stared in shock at Jiraiya now. "Highly skilled in fire element, not too far off with the others. Can pull water out of thin air like Nidaime-sama. A blade but he didn't use it really so skill is unknown, he can channel lightning chakra into it though. Kept up with me in sage mode with weights off. He claimed to be trained by the _Iwa Shiro Sukuinushi_. He could use the Tsuchikage's Jinton though. Around S-rank, I think, if he gets stronger then he could get as powerful as your grandfather."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya for a while before huffing, she found it hard that a boy could get as powerful as her grandfather who was known as the first _Kami no Shinobi (God of Shinobi). _Her grandfather had been able to fight the most powerful bijuu and Uchiha Madara at the same time. "Hitomi Uchiha."

"Hmm?"

"Hitomi Uchiha was the outcast of the Uchiha clan because her father was an Uzumaki." The Uchiha's hatred of anything Senju-related was disturbing to say the least. "She was thought to have been dead 16 years ago but she must have faked her death and left the village to give birth."

"The kid Naruto said that it was a one-night stand."

"I find that hard to believe." Tsunade paused. "You think he stole jiji's jutsus?"

"Hai," Jiraiya replied. "He did have one Mokuton jutsu so it's not hard to see why he wanted it."

"What are you going to do now? Go back to Konoha?"

"Hmm." Jiraiya paused and thought about it before shaking his head. "No, I'll send a toad to Minato about it but other than that, I'll leave it alone. You?"

Tsunade sighed. "I'll leave it. I'll talk to Minato about his 'mistake' later. For now, I'm going to go for a walk. The Senju scrolls are better off in my opinion with someone who can us them best."

**KONOHA**

**_Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves). _**Konoha had won the last shinobi wars and had proven to be the most powerful of hidden villages. They had also survived the Kyuubi attack with a remarkably low casualty rate. Konoha had produced many powerful shinobi such as the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Orochimaru the Snake Sannin, Tsunade the Slug Sannin, Jiraiya the Toad Sannin, Sakumo Hatake aka _Konoha no Shiroi Kiba (Konoha's White Fang_), Kakashi Hatake _Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan)_ and the Yondaime Hokage Minato Senju-Namikaze.

Konoha had been lucky that Minato had prepared for the Kyuubi attack by using a blood clone to appear on the battlefield and teleport away the Kyūbi. The Sandaime had then sealed half of the Kyūbi into Minato and the other half into his newborn son Arashi. Minato had told the civilians and the shinobi the truth and there had been an uproar to kill Uchiha Madara. However some of the villagers were wary of the Uchiha clan and this began the Uchiha's descent into a coup. Minato himself had temporarily left the village in charge of the clan heads and had gone to Mt Myōbukuzan to train extensively with the toads, there Minato had mastered senjutsu and trained extensively in other techniques becoming less reliant on the **_Hirashin (Flying Thunder God Technique)_****. **He'd come back the village and had immediately entered talks with several powerful clans, finally convincing the Tsuchigumo clan to leave their self-created village and join them in Konoha. The Senko clan required a demonstration of Minato's speed whilst the Hagoromo clan were easy to convince because they had always wanted a village but only wanted a powerful shinobi in charge.

Minato looked at the letter that was in front of him with wide eyes.

_'__Impossible! She was dead,' _he thought. He winced as he realised what would happen if he told Kushina. Even more that the person had a child who was already powerful.

Minato couldn't really remember why he slept with Hitomi, he only knew that shortly after he was told about his heritage and because of that, he decided to stay away from her in order to ensure she wasn't put in an already bad light by her clan. It seemed Hitomi took it the wrong way. He let out a sigh, the only thing to do was put him in the bingo book with an alive bounty. Hopefully the boy would come to the village after being chased and Konoha was gain a powerful sharingan user and the Mokuton again. He would probably have to put in that he was the boy's father as well.

He motioned for his secretary. "I need to fill in a new bingo book entry."

**WEEK** **LATER**

**KUMO**

**_Kumogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Cloud)_****. **The Yondaime Raikage Ē Yotsuki looked at the newest addition to the bingo book with a curious and slightly greedy look on his face.

Uchiha 'Uzumaki Naruto'

Shinku Ookami (Crimson Wolf)

Age- 15-17

Height 160- 170 cm

Threat Level- S rank

Ninja rank- Ronin ninja

Gender- male

Physical description- spiky red hair with muscular figure, blue eyes,

Wanted- robbery of Senju clan scroll, son of Minato Senju, member of Uchiha clan

Skills

High skill in taijutsu- fought Jiraiya of the Sannin

Unknown skill in genjutsu, sharingan

Presumed high skill in kenjutsu – wields a katana with lightning natured chakra

High skill in fire, wind, water and earth jutsu. Mokuton as well, rasengan

Unknown skill in fuinjutsu, is an Uzumaki

Kekkei Genkai/other- Sharingan/ Eternal Mangekyō/ Mokuton, uses Nidaime Tsuchikage's Jinton, may have been taught by Berguru of Iwa, may have wolf summons, possesses massive chakra reserves will probably continue to grow due to age.

Warning- don't engage unless with several high A –S ranked ninjas

Konoha- 200,000,000 (Alive)

A sharingan and Mokuton. Two powerful Kekkei genkai's. And the shinobi Naruto didn't belong to any village, not to mention the son of the Yondaime. If they could convince him to join Kumo, then they could continue to build up their forces. Such power at a young age was very rare these days.

"Mabui!" he yelled. The secretary rushed into the room quickly. "Put a nice bounty on Uzumaki Naruto with alive on it."

"Hai Raikage-sama."

**IWA**

The Sandaime Tsuchikage Ōnoki aka_ Ryotenbin no Onoki (Ōnoki of Both Scales_) of **_Iwagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Rock_**) growled. "The Eternal Mangekyo…" Those eyes. The last known wielder of such powerful eyes was Uchiha Madara, he wasn't sure if that orange-masked man was Madara. Another thing to be worried about was the fact the boy was trained by Berguru. He and Berguru had had a falling out. Ōnoki wanted to end the war and enter an alliance with the other countries. However after the death of his friend Berguru was angry and didn't want to end the war. He'd left after an intense battle with Ōnoki and had been marked as an S-rank missing ninja.

It looked like Berguru had also passed on his powerful summon to the Senju's son and Jinton of all things. He would have to add in an update into the bingo book.

Dead or Alive. He wanted to speak to the boy even if he was Minato's son.

**KIRI**

The Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi of **_Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist)_** looked at the bingo book before pursing her lips in contemplation. The young boy seemed skilled and would only continue to get more powerful as time went by. But he possessed those eyes. The eyes that controlled her predecessor and helped cripple the village. She motioned for the secretary, even if he didn't do anything, he could become a credible threat to the village. She had to get rid of him.

**SUNA**

The Yondaime Kazekage Sabaku no Rasa of **_Sunagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Sand)_** sat at his table looking at the newest bingo book addition. Rasa was known throughout the world for his high skill in **_Sakin (Gold Dust) _**and the **_Jiton_** (**_Magnet_** **_Release_**)**_. _**He'd been selected as Kazekage after the mysterious death of the Sandaime Kazekage Shason of the **_Satetsu (Iron Sand)_**. He had led his village through the Third Shinobi World War and assisted with making an alliance with Konoha to strengthen the Leaf village. Thanks to the intervention of the Yondaime and Tsunade Senju, his wife was still alive and the seal on his son worked perfectly preventing the Ichibi from taking control and gaining a powerful shinobi for Suna.

He paused before putting it away. Even if Suna and Konoha were allies, the Uzumaki brat was Konoha's problem. If any of his shinobi encountered him, then they would inform Konoha and capture if possible. The Uzumaki hadn't done anything to be on Suna's watch list.

**KUSA**

Katsu looked at the bingo book. On the one hand, this seemed to be a skilled but powerful ninja. She had no grudge against him and if they could convince him to join Kusa and rebuild his clan then they would be able to rebuild the Uchiha clan in Kusa. She motioned for the secretary. A new bounty in the bingo book from Kusa it seemed.

**AME**

Uzumkai Nagato or Pein as he called himself now began to speak to the shinobi that he had gotten so far to join his organization known as the _Akatsuki (Daybreak)_. So far they were laying low but eventually he would begin making a move on the biju. "There has been a new addition to the bingo book. If you look at page 160, then you will see the shinobi known as the _Shinku Ookami (Crimson Wolf)._"

The members looked through and widened their eyes slightly. Orochimaru said nothing except think about the possibilities of taking over the ninja's body and gaining the Mangekyō and Mokuton. Hoshigaki Kisame wanted a good fight. Itachi was surprised that another Uchiha was alive especially one with the Eternal Mangekyō. Kakuzu wanted Naruto's bounty and his heart. Deidara snarled remembering his loss to Itachi before he joined the organization. Hidan shrugged and did nothing. Sasori put the book away whilst the others didn't care.

"Such a powerful ninja," Kisame mused. "It'll be good fighting him, eh Itachi? Another Uchiha out there." His sword cooed in excitement.

"Hnn." Itachi's motionless gaze gave away nothing. '_Another Uchiha? How? And the Hokage-sama's son as well?'_

"Ku…. Ku…. Ku." Orochimaru smirked. _'The possibilities with taking over his body, they are endless. He may even awaken those eyes…'_

"He possess the Eternal Mangekyō and Mokuton," Pein said. "Both are good for fighting biju and it would be beneficial for someone of his abilities and strength to join our organization. If you encounter him discuss our organization and what we are aiming for. Dismissed."

The members of the Akatsuki nodded then disappeared leaving a shinobi wearing an orange mask and an eyehole and another shinobi with black hair with red running through it and glowing red eyes. The shinobi seemed young and wore armour protecting him. His face bore a striking resemblance to Uchiha Madara.

"Uzumaki Naruto huh," the masked shinobi said. "He seems skilled, and may prove to be useful." The sharingan glowed through the eyehole.

"Another pawn, eh Tobi?" the red-eyed figure said. "And he possess the eyes that made Great-Grandfather so powerful and Mokuton. And the powerful wolf-summons. He may even awaken the Rinnegan. He has all the requirements, and won't need to implant DNA like Great-Grandfather did for me."

"A pair of back-up eyes," Tobi responded. "I don't believe he has anyone left so it may be challenging to make him our pawn … Uchiha Tenzin."

Tenzin said nothing. He was the Great-Grandson of Uchiha Madara by the Uzumaki line. Madara had trained him from an early age and given him his original Mangekyō eyes to awaken the Eternal Mangekyō. Tenzin's skills were incredibly high and he possessed four affinities, fire, wind, water and lighting. He also possessed Uzumaki Kushina's powerful chakra chains and his skill in water affinity was incredibly high on par with Tobirama Senju. Madara has injected Hashirama's cells into him to awaken the Mokuton and later the Rinnegan, but Tenzin was unable to use Mokuton but they were both pleased with the chakra chains and their abilities. Instead he began mixing chakra natures together and he could use **_Shakuton (Scorch Release) _**like the Yondaime Hokage and **_Futton_** like the Godaime Mizukage. He'd trained in fuinjutsu on Madara's orders and was highly skilled.

"I may eventually awaken the Rinnegan," Tenzin said. "However Nagato's eyes must be preserved for their true wielder for when the time comes."

Tobi nodded. "I will have Zetsu locate Uzumaki Naruto and discuss joining the organization. His power may be needed."

"Uchiha Shisui," Tenzin continued. "I never expected him to give his sharingan eyes to his brother Ryun and keep it out of Danzo's hands. Whilst this does do well for us, his Mangekyō could have proved useful for us." He wasn't happy to not have _Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui of the Body Flicker)_ powerful eyes. But for now he was happy with Itachi's eyes. Eventually Sasuke would kill Itachi and Sasuke would be a much better pawn and weapon than Itachi.

"Danzo still got his hands on Uchiha Kagami's eyes. A pair of powerful Mangekyō on par with Shisui, he used the Shodaime's cells to stimulate his body and injected himself with Uchiha DNA. Because of this, the Mangekyō doesn't affect his eyesight and his body can withstand its effects easily." Tobi paused whilst a flash of anger crossed Tenzin's face at the thought of Danzo, he would need to be removed before he could control his eyes. "Zetsu has been able to locate Ryun of yet in Konoha. I believe that Ryun may know of the meaning behind the Uchiha massacre. He left with the Hyuuga heir Seireitou. The Hyuuga heir may have the _Kantetsu Byakagun__**.**_" There was worry in Tobi's voice. The Kantetsu were very powerful and the last Hyuuga to wield them was almost on par with Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama.

"I see. That may be why he left the village I assume." Tenzin stood up. "I will be going Tobi. Contact me if you locate Uzumaki Naruto. He could prove to be a useful rival for me, he is the same age as me." A glint entered his eyes as he thought of Madara's rivalry with Hashirama and maybe his rivalry with Naruto. The battles they would fight especially if they awaken the Rinnegan.

"Hnn." Tobi disappeared in a swirling vortex leaving Tenzin alone.

"Soon Uzumaki Naruto."

**Yeah. So that's the story so far. Let me know what you think about it. I'll be following the storyline of the anime/magna per say, there may be differences. As for Kusagakure, I decided that Minato surviving the Kyuubi attack may have resulted in more hostile countries. Eventually Kusa will take over Ame and Tani and gain strength on par with Konoha. The Kusakage is strong but not on Minato's level. Minato obviously trained with the Toads to get stronger after the Kyūbi attack. I will include some new jutsus in the story that I make up.**

**I hope you like Tenzin and Tobi/Obito. I wanted Naruto to have a rival who could match him in strength and having Uchiha Madara's great-grandson do that is perfect Ryun and Seireitou are going to play a role in this story, the Kantetsu is something I made up, just wanted Ryun to have a rival and I thought a Hyuuga would be good. Naruto will eventually get the Rinnegan but not for a long time though as will Tenzin. As for Kagami, it did say that Shisui's skills in genjutsu were not on par with Kagami so that's why Danzo has his eyes. Danzo will still have Izanagi but he will have Susanoo/Amaterasu and Shisui's technique, Minato is pretty much immune to that though.**

**I'm going to do another story after this or during it about Naruto Kaguya-Senju-Uzumaki and Kimimaro Kaguya-Uzumaki. They join Akatsuki, let me know what you think, if it's good or not.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'**_Futon' – bijū/summon thought_**

_'Suiton' – thought/ flashback/people's name's (Nicknames/monikers)_

**_"Katon"- jutsu/bijū/summon speech_**

"Raiton"- Regular speech

I don't own Naruto or anything else.

**_Last Chapter_**

_"I may eventually awaken the Rinnegan," Tenzin said. "However Nagato's eyes must be preserved for their true wielder for when the time comes."_

_Tobi nodded. "I will have Zetsu locate Uzumaki Naruto and discuss joining the organization. His power may be needed."_

_"Uchiha Shisui," Tenzin continued. "I never expected him to give his sharingan eyes to his brother Ryun and keep it out of Danzo's hands. Whilst this does do well for us, his Mangekyō could have proved useful for us." He wasn't happy to not have Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui of the Body Flicker) powerful eyes. But for now he was happy with Itachi's eyes. Eventually Sasuke would kill Itachi and Sasuke would be a much better pawn and weapon than Itachi._

_"Danzo still got his hands on Uchiha Kagami's eyes. A pair of powerful Mangekyō on par with Shisui, he used the Shodaime's cells to stimulate his body and injected himself with Uchiha DNA. Because of this, the Mangekyō doesn't affect his eyesight and his body can withstand its effects easily." Tobi paused whilst a flash of anger crossed Tenzin's face at the thought of Danzo, he would need to be removed before he could control his eyes. "Zetsu has been able to locate Ryun of yet in Konoha. I believe that Ryun may know of the meaning behind the Uchiha massacre. He left with the Hyūga heir Seireitou. The Hyūga heir may have the Kantetsu byakugun__**.**__" There was worry in Tobi's voice. The Kantetsu were very powerful and the last Hyūga to wield them was almost on par with Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama._

_"I see. That may be why he left the village I assume." Tenzin stood up. "I will be going Tobi. Contact me if you locate Uzumaki Naruto. He could prove to be a useful rival for me, he is the same age as me." A glint entered his eyes as he thought of Madara's rivalry with Hashirama and maybe his rivalry with Naruto. The battles they would fight especially if they awaken the Rinnegan._

_"Hnn." Tobi disappeared in a swirling vortex leaving Tenzin alone._

_"Soon Uzumaki Naruto." _

**_This Chapter_**

Naruto banged his head against a tree and began to walk, the ramifications of his fight with Jiraiya had resulted in him becoming an S-ranked ronin ninja. Whilst he was happy to be marked that powerful, he didn't want to be in the spotlight and be chased by villages. But staying at his home had been boring and nothing had happened. In the past couple of weeks, he had only learnt two useful jutsus from the Mokuton scroll, none of them were really battle applicable but he liked them. He paused as he sensed several chakra signatures, they weren't very high, around 4 of them but they were packed together. '_Hmm,' _Naruto thought. _'This may take my mind off things.' _

**OTHER**

Ryun Uchiha sat at the riverbed looking into the river. He wore a shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and trousers. On the back was a long katana made in the Warring States era and extremely coveted by the Uchiha clan, it was said to rival the katanas used by the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū _(_Seven_ _Swordsmen_ _of_ _the_ _Mist)_ and a backpack full of scrolls that had been copied from the Uchiha clan library. Ryun had short black spiky hair with onyx eyes and a long face. He was muscular for an 8 year old and his eyes currently glowed red into the river with three tomoes spinning.

'_Shisui-nii,' _Ryun thought.

**FLASHBACK START**

_"Ryun," Shisui said. "The Uchiha clan are growing corrupt. You know that, don't you?"_

_"So?" Ryun retorted. "The village blames us for the Kyūbi attack when it was clearly _that _man's fault! The Hokage does nothing to assist us in this endeavour and…" Beside him his friend Seireitou Hyūga looked at him with concern. Seireitou carried a backpack and a long white staff. The white-haired boy widened his eyes as a possibility of what might happen to the Uchiha clan flashed through his eyes._

_"The Yondaime has ordered the death of the Uchiha clan," Shisui interrupted. "The masked man has stirred up enough dissent between the village and the clan that Fugaku-sama was willing to commit a coup." He sighed. "The masked man seems to bear a strong hatred for the Uchiha clan. It may even be Madara like thought…"_

_Ryun paused and gasped in shock at what he was hearing. This was impossible. Even if the clan played part in the Kyūbi attack, to order the death of the entire clan was preposterous. And who would even commit the order…?_

_"Itachi."_

_"Hmm?" Ryun looked up at his brother and widened his eyes as his brother began to take his eyes away and put them inside a jar. It was well known that Shisui had a pair of powerful Mangekyō. But why was he doing this?_

_"Itachi has been ordered to kill the entire clan." His brother sealed his eyes into a scroll and pulled out a backpack full of items. The scroll was put in the pack and the pack was given to Ryun who slung it over his shoulder. "Danzo was unable to gain my eyes so he took Kagami-sama's eyes instead. I leave you my eyes and my legacy Ryun. I believe the Yondaime may have been manipulated into doing this but I am not certain." Shisui turned and began to jump through the trees._

_"What? Shisui-nii!" Ryun began to chase after his brother as he ran, Seireitou behind him. "What are you doing?"_

_Shisui eventually stopped at a peak overlooking a waterfall. "Ryun, I want you to leave the village."_

_"Shisui-nii!" Ryun jumped forward but was pushed back by Shisui. _

_"Grow strong brother." Then Shisui was gone over the peak and his body crashing into the waterfall. Ryun widened his eyes then ran forward his two-tomoed sharingan glowing. He was stopped by Seireitou whose eyes turned briefly into a yin-yang symbol then back to their pale tone._

_"No!" Tears streamed down Ryun's face before he opened them again revealing an eight-pointed star. He had awakened the _Mangekyō Sharingan.

**FLASHBACK END**

Ryun closed his eyes before getting up and looking around at the group of four which had Seireitou Hyūga, Kimimaro Kaguya, Guren and Gaia Uzumaki. The massacre had been over two and a half months ago and he'd been running ever since.

Gaia was a young girl the two had met who had been travelling with another girl called Guren. Gaia had long red hair and purple eyes as well as cherry-shaped face. She wore a long-sleeved shirt and a skirt with leggings and a holster for her kunai and shuriken. Guren wore clothes similar to Gaia but she had light blue hair and dark eyes. Guren had been from a small town but she had been ostracized for her unique powers which had been her kekkai genkai, the **_Shoton (Crystal Release). _**Gaia bore the Jiton bloodline limit like the Kazekage and could use Iron Sand, Guren and Gaia had met up prior to meeting the boys and had joined them after a small argument. Kimimaro had been found shortly after and convinced to join them after a discussion. Shortly after Ryun and Seireitou had befriended a black tiger called Byakko, and a griffin called Aguileon.

Seireitou sat calmly holding his staff in one hand using his byakugun to peer around the area as well as his sensory ability. Seireitou's staff was unique in that it had been used by Fujin Hyūga a shinobi who had united a disordered Hyūga clan and had brought the clan to Konoha, it held powerful properties and was said to have been used by the first Hyūga, the brother of the _Rikudō Sennin (Sage of Six Paths)_, the Sennin's brother was known as the White Prophet. He wore white clothes with the Hyūga symbol on the back as well as a white robe, across his back he carried a large sling full of scrolls which contained his belongings. Seireitou looked over at his friend in concern seeing that he was looking in the river with his sharingan active and a furious look on his face. '_He needs to calm down,' _he thought. '_But how? Ah I have an idea.'_

"Ryun," Seireitou said. "A spar?"

Ryun looked up before nodding slowly. A spar would help clear his thoughts. He got up into the traditional Uchiha clan taijutsu style the interceptor fist. Seireitou slid into the Gentle Fist, the Hyūga clan's traditional taijutsu style. Both activated their dojustsu before looking at each other calmly. Even though they were young, they had been trained in their various taijutsu styles and had both activated their dojutsus. The girls and Kimimaro looked over at the duo before sitting in the side-lines watching them and being prepared in case anything happened.

The two boys rushed at each other with Ryu going for Seireitou's head but the Hyūga dodged it easily and attempted to close his tenketsu. Ryun dodged the attack and went for a kick towards Seireitou's midsection. Seireitou easily jumped back and avoided the incoming attacks from Ryun by deflecting them away or staying away from his sight. Ryun continued to attack letting off his steam and anger on the Uchiha clan and Konoha in his attempts.

**NARUTO**

'_They're good,' _Naruto mused, he was currently using the **_Mujin Meisai _**to hide from the group of kids. The boy was obviously using the interceptor fist whilst his opponent was using what he recognized as the Gentle Fist from when his mother had put him in a genjutsu about Konoha. '_The boys at least, the girls have fairly large chakra levels too. But the boy Ryun seems to be unnecessarily angry. Could the Uchiha clan have done something? Or was it Konoha?'_

**GROUP**

Ryun leapt back and wove through hand seals at a rapid pace for a jutsu for one of his two relatively high affinities before taking a deep breath. "**_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!_**" A fairly large fireball was shot and heading towards Seireitou who watched it impassively before taking several hand seals for one of his two affinities as well with his cheek puffing out.

"**_Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall_**)!"

A wall of water shot out of his mouth and blocked the fireball, the two collided in an explosion of steam. There was nothing for a few seconds until loud noises began to be heard, eventually the steam dissipated to reveal Ryun with his katana and Seireitou with his white staff. Seireitou began his assault on Ryun with sweeping attacks and thrusts. Ryun deflected the attacks easily with his fully-tomoed sharingan, any attempts by Ryun to attack Seireitou failed because of his superior speed and reflexes.

Seireitou smirked as the spar continued. He hadn't a fight like this with Ryun for a while and it was starting to get into it. He dodged the side and jumped up a tree flipping over Ryun and landing behind him and attempted to attack Ryun. Ryun blocked the staff before channelling fire chakra into it making it heat up and then explode into flames. Seireitou channelled chakra into his staff making it glow white before absorbing the flames surprising both of them especially Seireitou. Ryun reversed his group on the katana and used the **_Shunshin _**to blur forward and attempted to cut Ryun but Seireitou used the same jutsu and disappeared from view reappearing behind Ryun.

As the fought, Ryun growled in anger as Shisui's words ran through his mind, his chakra rose at the _betrayal _of the Yondaime. His eyes inadvertently changed into a different shape. _"__**Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)!"**_

Black flames shout out his Mangekyō startling both him and Seireitou before Seireitou's eyes changed into the Kantetsu byakugun. "**_Suijin (Godly Water)!_**"

Water formed around Seireitou from thin air at a rapid pace colliding with the black flames and preventing them from reaching Seireitou, the water then fell to the ground and began to hiss burning it destroying the ground.

'_Wow,' _Seireitou thought in shock and surprise. '_So that's why Fujin-sama called it toxic water, it literally destroys everything.' _

"I think you guys should calm down, before you keep throwing around powerful attacks." The group spun around and saw Naruto standing against a tree with his katana sheathed.

"Who…?" Guren said. "Who are you?"

"Hmm?" Naruto murmured. "Someone."

"You didn't answer the question!" Ryun snarled. His sharingan flared at the intruder in anger. "Who are you…?" His voice stopped as a pair of red eyes looked back at him. '_He has the sharingan?! How? Is he that masked bastard?! No he's too young but still…'_

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. My mother was an Uchiha." Ryun and the others stared at Naruto in shock. "And I was wondering how you attained the Mangekyō at such a young age."

Ryun looked down. _'So that's what those flames are for.'_

"It's complicated," Seireitou said.

"Hnn." Naruto sat down. "Does it have to with Konoha?"

When he said that, anger flashed through Ryun's face before he calmed down and relaxed. Naruto sighed before listening to Ryun's tale. When Ryun finished Naruto stayed calm and began to think. The recent revelations had forced him to think in a much less negative way of Konoha. The belief of the civilians and some ninjas that the Uchiha clan were responsible for the Kyūbi attack was hard to swallow even when the man known as 'Uchiha Madara' was out there and responsible for the attack.

"And you?" he asked motioning to the other three. "Why are you here?"

"My family was killed by some shinobi from Suna," Gaia said. "The Yondaime Kazekage attempted to bring me to Suna to be trained because of my kekkai genkai but I declined and escaped. I found Guren who was ostracized because of her kekkai genkai in a village afterward and convinced her to travel with me, we met the boys around a month ago."

"I see." Naruto looked at Seireitou. "But what is a Hyūga doing here?"

Seireitou paused before speaking. "Ryun and I were friends from a young age. I was the heir to the prestigious Hyūga clan whilst he was younger brother to a prodigy Uchiha. I was friends with Ryun to escape the Hyūga clan's strict rules. I hated it, I hated the caged bird seal, I thought it was barbaric but there was nothing I could do about it to help others including my cousin Neji." Naruto nodded at Seireitou's words about the caged bird seal, his mother had told him about it with distaste and even Berguru had been disgusted by it. "I left with Ryun to escape the clan and to explore the world."

"Hnn." Naruto looked at the last member of the group. "Who are you?"

"Kaguya Kimimaro," was the reply.

"Kaguya…" Naruto broke off in thought. "You ran off after the coup?"

"Hai." Kimimaro paused. "I was used by my clan as the weapon and trained from an early age and because of that I was ostracized, but with the failure of the coup, I abandoned them and hid on a boat here where I wandered around for over a yea training myself and my abilities, I was found by Guren and the others shortly after."

"I see." Naruto looked at the group. In all honesty he had no idea what to do with the group and just figured he could leave them alone. There was nothing he could really do to help them he guessed. "So what are you guys going to do now?"

"Now..?" Ryun looked up at the only remaining member of his family he knew in excitement. "Are you going to stay with us?"

"Eh?" Naruto asked. "No."

"Why?!" Ryun exploded. "We're family!"

_'Family…' _Memories of Kiritro, Hitomi and Berguru flashed through Naruto's head. He tried not to think too hard on them because it still hurt him deep inside. '_Ka-san would want me to help these people especially Ryun but what if I fail? What if I'm not strong enough?'_ He shook his head and got up putting his hood on top. "I'm sorry kid, but no." Then he disappeared in a **_Shunshin. _**

"Bastard!?" Ryun growled. "Of course he leaves us, he betrayed me too like Konoha did."

"Do not worry Ryun-kun," Guren said. "He is probably stressed out like you are, he is an Uchiha too."

"Tssk," Ryun shrugged. "He's still a bastard."

**NARUTO**

Naruto jumped through the trees and eventually landed on the ground. Sitting down, he began to think about his actions. In his view, it was justified, he couldn't take the kids along with him, it was too dangerous for him and he had no idea what to do with them. He paused as he remembered Ryun's words about being family. They were family but still he didn't want anything to happen.

Another thing he had to consider was the fact that Naruto would possibly be chased by villagers for his kekkai genkai which he did not want.

**GROUP**

"Come on," Seireitou said. It was around an hour later and they were all sitting down. "Let's go we need to find a sensei and someone to teach us.

The others nodded and begun to follow Seireitou but they were stopped when the Hyūga paused and looked around. "I know you're there."

A group of around 10 shinobi landed on the ground with faceless masks. Each of them shifted into taijutsu stances poised for action, they had orders not to kill and they wouldn't be afraid of attacking.

"ROOT." The growl from Ryun scared the girls slightly before they calmed down by Kimimaro's hands on his shoulders. The ROOT shinobi did nothing except one of them moved forward locking eyes with Ryun.

"Uchiha-san. Danzo-sama has ordered us to retrieve you at all costs, your brother's eyes will be useful to the village. Your companions are also a priority." The emotionless voice sent chills down Ryun's spine but he shook it off.

"No, I'm never going back to _that _village!" Ryun glared at the shinobi before activating his sharingan and rushing forward. He was easily subdued by the shinobi and pushed backwards. "Die! **_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)._****"**

The fireball was dodged by the ROOT shinobi and they began to move forward towards the children. Seireitou's eyes glared at Ryun before glancing at Kimimaro, neither of them were powerful enough to take on shinobi with ANBU level chakra. The only way it would work was for underestimation. His eyes flashed into the Kantetsu as Kimimaro blurred forward grabbing Ryun and moving back, Kimimaro then used a jutsu from the Kaguya clan. "**_Teshi Sendan (Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets)"_** From his fingertips hardened bones shot out at the enemy surprising them greatly with the ability. The bones killed two shinobi whilst the others stopped in surprise. Seireitou acted upon it not wanting it to get away.

"**_Suijin (Godly Water)!_**"

A vortex of water surrounded the group and began to go towards the ROOT shinobi, the water began to erode the ground stunning the shinobi and killing around 5 shinobi leaving 3 left.

The three shinobi landed on the ground with one of them speaking up now. "The Kantetsu and a member of the Kaguya clan **_Shikotsumyaku_** (**_Dead_** **_Bone_** **_Pulse_**). Danzo-sama will be pleased with these recruits."

'_Damn it,' _Ryun thought. '_There's_ _still_ _so_ _many_ _of_ _them_.'

"No he won't." A deep voice cut through the air and the shinobi that talked previously just fell over and died with a kunai in his throat. "You're going to die now."

"What?!" Seireitou said in shock.

Ryun narrowed his eyes. "Naruto… why did you come back?"

Naruto looked back at the dark-haired boy who was staring up at him. "We're family, aren't we…? We're supposed to stick together." Image of Kiritro and his other flashed through his mind briefly as he thought about what they would do.

Ryun nodded as Naruto turned back to the two ROOT shinobi. "Uzumaki Naruto, S-rank ronin ninja, wanted for theft of Mokuton jutsus and fought Jiraiya of the Sannin, carries the Eternal Mangekyō sharingan and the kekkai genkai of Shodaime-sama." One of the ROOT shinobi pulled out a letter and threw it at Naruto which he caught. The ROOT shinobi had all been ordered by Danzo that if they were to encounter Naruto, that they would attempt to persuade him and if not possible kill him. These two ROOT shinobi were the strongest of the group and were some of Danzo's most trusted shinobi.

"Hmm, you guys are informative about me," Naruto mused. The kids on the other hand looked at Naruto in slight surprise, they hadn't had the inkling that he was this powerful when he talked to them. To Ryun, it made sense because he carried the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, so of course Ryun would be strong, but to have Mokuton as well was surprising.

"You have been called to serve Konoha, Naruto-san," a ROOT shinobi said. "Danzo-sama is willing to make you powerful and for you to gain a large amount of political power by joining the strongest of the Hidden Villages."

"Hnn." Naruto's right eye glowed and shifted to his Mangekyō before he spoke. "**_Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)!"_**He threw the letter up before the black flames consumed it and turned back to face the ROOT shinobi. "No." He'd heard about Danzo from his mother, all he heard was not good, it painted him in the negative side, no wonder he was called _Shinobi no Yami (Darkness of Shinobi). _

"I see, you would have been a useful member of ROOT," the ROOT shinobi continued emotionlessly.

"I'd rather not." Naruto placed his hand on his katana before blurring forward to hit one of the shinobi, he raised his hand to block which Naruto capitalized on, unfortunately he forgot about the other ROOT shinobi who moved in for the kill. Naruto reacted quickly by substituting with a log with the **_Kawarimi_** **_no_** **_Jutsu_**** (****_Body_****_Replacement_****_Technique_****). **He reappeared on a tree and flew through several hand signs for a jutsu not of his natural four elements. "**_Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)!" _**Bolts of lightning shot out towards Naruto's opponents. The two dodged the jutsus and began going through hands seals.

"**_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!"_**

**"****_Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_**)!"

Naruto jumped backwards as the **_Gōkakyū_** was enhanced by the **_Daitoppa_** and hit against the tree making a large explosion. One of the ROOT shinobi performed the **_Daitoppa _**again and looked around in slight surprise as he realised that his partner was gone. '_I see, he used the smoke cover for the Daitoppa to eliminate the other one. I am the last one, no matter Danzo-sama believes him to be less experienced due to a possibly sheltered lifestyle, and I must exploit that.'_

He unsheathed his katana and sent out a blade of wind cutting through everywhere in a long arc of wind. Naruto did nothing except look up in shock as he sat behind a tree, unknowingly his eyes morphed into the Mangekyō and he spoke a word.

"**_Kamui (Authority of the Gods)!"_**

The attack passed right through Naruto much to the shock of both Naruto, the ROOT shinobi and their spectators. Naruto didn't give it much thought deactivating his sharingan as he did so and attacked the ROOT shinobi with his blade crackling with lightning, the katana clashed with the wind-enhanced sword ending in a draw surprising the ROOT agent. '_This is no ordinary blade, it was capable of clashing with the wind element which it is supposed to weak again.'_

_'This guy seems to be more orientated on kenjutsu, maybe it complements his wind nature perhaps?' _Naruto thought. '_I could use _that _technique even though I haven't mastered it or my lightning affinity.'_

The ROOT shinobi dodged the attacks of Naruto with some difficulty, Naruto was much faster than him and a great deal of physical strength and endurance, no thanks in part to this Uzumaki and Senju DNA. He also noticed that all of his attack on Naruto were healing at a rapid pace and that he hadn't activated his sharingan yet which was scary for him slightly. He pushed Naruto backwards and went for the kill which Naruto dodged only slightly. The two disappeared and reappeared elsewhere clashing in a brilliant display of swordsmanship. The ROOT agent leapt back from Naruto and with his free hand began doing one-handed seals surprising him.

**_"Fūton: Goukuuhou (Wind Release: Great Air Cannon)!"_**

A large cannon of wind shot out towards Naruto's position hitting him on the chest and throwing him backwards with a lot of force, the agent rushed forward in an attempt to cut him down but Naruto reacted and substituted again in mid-air landing on the other side of the clearing.

The ROOT agent did nothing except reach into his pouch and pull out several shuriken which he hurled at Naruto before going through some hand-signs.

"**_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)!"_**

The mass of shuriken hurled towards Naruto with alarming speed moving too quick for anything he could do, he poured chakra into his eyes and used what he could tell was the same jutsu. "**_Kamui (Authority of the Gods)!"_**

He passed through the shuriken again surprising the ROOT agent and with a well-thrown kunai killed him before he could do anything. The body hit the floor and Naruto turned to the kids. "Was that a Mangekyō technique?" Ryun asked curiously as he dropped from the ground from the tree he was hiding in.

Naruto cut the chakra flow to his eyes and nodded slowly. "I think so." He looked at the ROOT agents curiously. "So these are Danzo's men hmm?" As he spoke he let out his senses enabling him to sense the area around for several kilometres and was happy to notice that there was no-one there.

"Yes, I believe so … sensei," Ryun said with a smirk.

"Yeah, wait sensei?!"

"Yes! You wrecked them! Of course you should be our sensei. You are an Uchiha like me and are an S-rank ninja. Teach us please!" Ryun grabbed Naruto round the arm and looked up with pleading eyes. "You're badass!" Guren and Gaia sweat dropped at Ryun's tone of voice, he seemed like a fan girl.

Naruto sighed. "But…"

"It would be satisfactory if you could mentor us and teach us," Kimimaro said slowly. "This would provide us a unique opportunity to see the world, those men said you were an S-rank ronin ninja, did they not?"

"Yes…"

"Then you could teach us!"

Naruto briefly thought about it and considered it, he would be teaching a group of kids to be powerful shinobi but on the other hand, they were both going to be chased by third parties. He sighed in defeat. "Fine." Who knows, it may even be fun for him.

The kids especially Ryun grinned and began to jump and down in excitement, until Naruto turned and began to walk away. Quickly grabbing their equipment the kids began to follow him on his journey.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

The group stopped in a large clearing surrounded by trees for miles to come, they'd spent the last couple of weeks walking and talking. Well the kids had learnt a bit about Naruto but not a lot whilst Naruto learnt more about the kids and their backgrounds. Guren was a highly sensitive girl who needed encouraging, Gaia was a very confident girl proud in her abilities and a tad arrogant, Seireitou was a quiet boy who listened to others, Ryun was like most Uchiha, he was angry, very angry but he was highly hyperactive whilst Kimimaro was a quiet boy who was gentle and quiet whilst also being devoted to whatever he did.

As for skill level, Kimimaro was highly skilled but too focused on his taijutsu and the **_Shikotsumyaku._** Guren and Gaia both used solely their kekkai genkai the **_Shoton (Crystal Release) _**and the **_Jiton (Magnet Release). _**Ryun and Seireitou were the most skilled of the group mostly because they had been taught previously by others. So far, Naruto had only taught them the tree walking exercise which they could do but not too his liking.

"Okay, guys," Naruto murmured. "We're stopping here. I'll set up camp."

"Huh?" Ryun asked. "How are you going to do that sensei?"

Naruto sighed in exasperation. They had no faith in his skills. He flew through hand seals for one of the few jutsus he had from the Shodai's scrolls. "**_Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique)_****!**"

From the ground up, a large wooden house opened up shocking the kids. The house had 4 bedrooms, a large dining area and a bathroom from the ground. Naruto reached into his hand and pulled out 4 tags before motioning to the kids to enter, one they did, he placed the tags around the house sealing it off and protecting it from society making it incredibly hard for anyone to sense it or see it. He sat down with the others as they ate their food.

"So," Kimimaro looked at Naruto curiously. "What exactly are we going to be doing?"

Naruto shrugged. "I was thinking of going to **_Tetsu_** **_no_** **_Kuni_** (**_Iron_** **_Country_**) and staying there for some time. "This will allow me to relax because of the fact the country is surrounded by samurai and ninjas are not welcomed there other than political trips."

"You just said ninjas aren't allowed there," Gaia asked curiously as she ate. "How are we going to get inside?"

"According to Berguru-sensei," Naruto said. "Milfune the leader of **_Tetsu no Kuni, _**a powerful warrior recognized by both shinobi and samurai owes Berguru a favour for saving his life. I'm hoping to cash in on that favour."

"When are you going to teach us?!" Ryun yelled. "I'm pumped to learn some new jutsus!"

Naruto sighed. "Soon. You guys should head to bed right away." The kids grumbled a bit before they left, leaving Naruto to smirk, shortly after he placed tags on their rooms sealing their chakras and preventing anyone from noticing them, before heading up to the roof and stopping. Letting his senses flare, he spoke. "I know you're there."

A distortion appeared in the air, when it stopped a man with an orange mask wearing a cloak with red clouds. Behind him a red-haired shinobi with red eyes stepped out wearing the same cloak.

"You're…"

"My name is Uchiha Madara," the man said. "Or you can call me Tobi, this is Uchiha Tenzin, my Great-Grandson."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the two men. "What do you want? And why have you been following me for the past week or so?" The idea of the legendary Uchiha patriot having a son let alone a Great-Grandson was ridiculous.

"Following you..." Tenzin narrowed his eyes. The blonde surely didn't have _that_.

"I can sense negative emotions like Uzumaki Mito," Naruto replied. "I could sense someone who was very curious."

'_He has Mito's emotion sensing?' _Tobi thought, that was the only thing that could sense Zetsu. '_He could be a problem.'_

"What do you want?" Naruto said slowly. His hand reached for his katana in preparation. He didn't believe this man was Uchiha Madara. An apprentice? Grandson?

"We didn't come here for a fight," Tobi said putting his hands up as if in protest. "We came to discuss something and depending on your answer, you may die."

"Speak." Naruto brought out Kirin slowly and discretely activated a seal on it. Above him a cloud started to form surprising both Tenzin and Tobi.

"We want you to join our group known as the Akatsuki," Tenzin began. "Our goal is to bring peace to this world."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. "How do you intend to that with someone like Madara here?"

"Everyone will become one with me," Tobi said.

"What? Speak sense!"

"To answer this question, one must go back to the time of the Rikudō Sennin. There in that time of constant war and strife, there was a being of great power known as the Jūbi. This being laid waste to the land and was a combination of all known chakra in the world." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Tobi's words. The tale was getting even more unbelievable as it went along. "This is written on the Uchiha Stone Tablet."

"The Rikudō Sennin and bearer of the Rinnegan developed a certain ninjutsu to save the world, the system of the jinchūriki to immobilize the Juubi. By the people who had suffered under the Jūbi's rampage, he was known and praised as a god. To prevent the Jūbi's revival, the Sennin on his deathbed separated the Jūbi into nine pieces, pieces that were later called and known as the nine bijū. Then he took the chakra less body of the Jūbi and sealed it away into the moon."

Naruto widened his eyes at Tobi's words. "That's insane." The level of power they were talking about was inhuman.

Tobi continued ignoring Naruto's words. "When the Sennin sealed the Jūbi inside of himself and became its jinchūriki, he became something much more than a human. He was the original _Kami no Shinboi, _even my power pales in comparison to his."

"I understand if you want that inhuman power but how will that bring peace to this world?" Naruto asked.

"I will become the Jūbi jinchūriki." Tenzin shifted slightly at this making Naruto give him a quick look but Tobi continued speaking. "Then with the power of my eye, my ocular powers will be strengthened enough so that I will invoke a certain technique."

"A jutsu?" What Tobi was saying was starting to get rather ridiculous.

"A genjutsu, using the moon to project my eyes upon this accursed world. The Mugen Tsukuyomi. I will cast a genjutsu on all humans in this world. I will control all humans with that genjutsu and unite the world. A world with no reserve or dispute, everything will become one with me. A world where you will be able to do whatever you want, it will be a dream world. That is Project _Tsuki_ _no_ _Me_ (_Eye_ _of_ _the_ _Moon_)." Tobi's sharingan glowed and changed shape as he spoke about his 'Project'.

"That's… you're mad, that's not peace you bastard!" Naruto had heard a lot of things but this, this plan was insane. "Wait, you're an Uchiha, how are you going to seal the Jūbi without the Sennin's body?" Up above, a storm gathered with lightning booming and crackling all around him. As that happened Tenzin shifted uncomfortably.

'_What's happening?' _Tenzin thought. '_Is he doing this? To have mastery of all five elements is astonishing.' _Naruto was highly skilled, much more skilled than previously thought.

Tobi behind his mask rose an eyebrow. '_So, he's heard the tales of the Sennin, how interesting._' "I have acquired enough power to bolster my body so that I will be able to withstand the power of the Juubi inside of me."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before speaking. "You experiment on yourself," he said with some disgust. "According to folklore, the Sennin had two sons, one who inherited his powerful spiritual chakra the 'eyes' and another who inherited his inhuman physical chakra the 'body'. They would later be known as the descendants of the Uchiha and Senju clan. You have the powerful spiritual chakra but not the powerful physical chakra, you implanted Senju DNA inside of you, probably Hashirama's since he was stronger than you."

"Indeed, you are intelligent and surprising well informed about the Sennin, though that's to be expected."

"What do you want me for?" '_Not that I'll agree to such a stupid plan in the first place.'_

"You possess the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan as well Mokuton," Tenzin spoke. "In time, you may even awaken the Sennin's Rinnegan due to a blending of your Uzumaki, Senju and Uchiha blood inside of you. It is better to have you as an ally than an enemy."

'_He wants my eyes!' _Now Naruto understood, his mother had said the Rinnegan was excessively powerful and

"With your power, we will be able to move forward into the next step of the plan."

"How did you even come up with this?" Naruto asked. "You didn't exist during the time of the Juubi and you have no idea how powerful the Jūbi actually is, so how the hell did you come up with this?"

"That is not of your concern." Tobi narrowed his lone eye at Naruto. "What you should be concerned about is answering the question and bringing peace to the world. You would be able to see your mo..." He was cut off by a furious Naruto.

"No. I refuse to join a group of people who believe in dominating the world. Now leave." Naruto's eyes morphed into the Mangekyō and he glared at the two of them as he unsheathed his katana. The blade hummed with lightning chakra that appeared around it and it began to vibrate at a very high speed. "Or else."

'_That sword isn't normal,' _Tenzin thought before a realization struck him. "Ah… natural lightning. It seems you were prepared." A possible strike by natural lighting would decimate much of the surrounding area. Tobi would survive with his **_Kamui_** whilst he would have to use that jutsu to survive. Any attempts at controlling Naruto may fail since neither of them knew how advanced

"Hnn," Tobi placed his hand on Tenzin. "You will come to us Uzumaki or else..." He disappeared into a swirl created by his eye.

Naruto sheathed his sword and took a deep breath in. '_That guy… he's going to throw the whole world into war.'_ He sighed and went back into the house activating several seals that would wake him up at morning.

**MORNING**

Ryun woke up in anger as water splashed all over his face, looking up he spotted Naruto standing there with an amused look on his face. "What do you want?!"

"Get up," Naruto said slowly. "We're leaving in an hours' time." Then he walked out of the room. All of Ryun's anger disappeared as he grabbed his equipment and headed outside where Naruto was. Naruto made a hand-seal and the house that he erected disappeared into the ground. He motioned to the others and they began to continue walking west to their destination.

Ryun sighed as they walked before running excitedly next to Naruto. "What are some famous shinobi, Naruto-nii?" He'd taken to that to Naruto's chagrin but he wasn't going to stop.

Naruto briefly thought about it before shrugging and deciding that they needed to know about famous shinobi. "Hmm, let's see. A very powerful and famous shinobi is the Shodaime Kazekage Nomatu Reto who was also known as _Netsu no Sabaku (Heat of the Desert). _His powers were great enough that he was able to unify all of the sand-dwelling shinobi by himself and create Sunagakure. In fact, he even fought Senju Hashirama in a very intense battle once."

"Really?" Gaia asked. "Who won?"

"Hashirama but barely. You have to understand that the shinobi in that time era were much more powerful than any shinobi in our era. Madara and Hashirama are a prime example of shinobi that even by that era were insanely powerful, some could say their kekkai genkai's were insanely powerful whilst others could say it was just bad luck. The Nidaime Kazekage Shamon Nomatu didn't inherit his clan's Shakuton but he had a godly wind affinity which enabled him to fly and earned him the nickname of _Kaze no Kami (God of Wind). _His successor the Sandaime Kazekage had the Jiton bloodline limit and was highly skilled in it, skilled enough to mimic the abilities of the Ichibi._"_

He paused slightly before continuing. "The Raikage of Kumogakure have always been powerful and to date, every member has been a part of the Yotsuki Clan, one of the leading clans of Kumo. Each Raikage to date has been called Ē to symbolise their strength. The Shodaime Raikage Ē Yotsuki was such a ridiculously powerful shinobi that it wasn't funny. According to sensei, he could fight on par Hashirama and Madara each. His body was unique, and he had the ability to transform into lightning and was impervious to physical attacks. His lightning affinity was so high, that he could stun bijū with it which he did to Hachibi. He fought with a katana of fire and was capable of controlling natural lightning as well."

"Wow," Seireitou said. It put into perspective how powerful some shinobi were back in those days, he briefly thought of being born in the Clan Wars era, he would have had to have grown up quickly and matured into a killer at an early age.

"How did he die?" Gaia asked.

"Exhaustion," Naruto replied. "A team of highly skilled Suna shinobi as well as Shamon leading several ANBU teams ambushed him during the First Shinobi World War after they managed to sneak into Kumo, most were wind and water users and after an extensive battle, he was killed, Shamon barely escaped with his life. It was because of this Shamon began to research the jinchūriki. After the death of the Shodaime Raikage, his brother took the Kage hat. The Nidaime Raikage was by no means weak, but he wasn't as powerful as his brother but he did possess his clan's kekkai genkai the **_Ranton (Storm Release) _**and a very high skill in lightning manipulation. The Sandaime Raikage however, well he was regarded as the most powerful Raikage that has ever lived."

Guren looked up. "Why sensei?"

"The Sandaime Raikage was capable of beating a bijū."

"So?" Ryun asked. "Hashirama, Madara and the Shodaime could do it, what's so different about him?"

"The Sandaime didn't have any bloodline technique, he was born with an inhuman body and massive chakra reserves. His body was incredibly hard and durable enough that he could withstand bijūdamas. His body was also incredibly strong, strong enough that he could fight the Hachibi in Kumo all by himself and he was able exhaust it because of his body which was known as _strongest shield_. The way he died was fighting 10,000 Iwagakure shinobi until he collapsed exhausted for three days straight."

"10, 000," Seireitou murmured. "Kami."

"His body seems similar to my kekkai genkai," Kimimaro murmured.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "According to sensei, he was like a Kaguya without the bones. His strength was insane, not even his son Ē who is powerful has enough power as his father."

"What about your sensei?" Guren asked. "What did he do?"

"Hmm," Naruto murmured before speaking again. "Sensei was a very powerful shinobi and he could have been in line for the title of Tsuchikage. He was as powerful as the Nidaime Tsuchikage and he was well known for saving and protecting many civilians during the First and Second Shinobi World Wars. He could also fight on par with Sakumo Hatake who was known as _Konoha no Shiroi Kiba (Konoha's White Fang). _A battle between the two of them in the Second Shinboi World War created a small valley. Sensei's wolf summons were especially powerful and enabled him to destroy battalions of shinobi."

"What could Hatake do?" Ryun asked. "Apart from his white sword."

"Sakumo was known all across the world for his unique white chakra. His white chakra could empower his attacks and amplify them by a lot. As far as nature manipulation, he had mastered four elements, fire, wind, earth and lightning and according to sensei, he could use an attack that was capable of withstanding his Jinton**, **the technique was called **_Tiatan (Titan). _**Sakumo's abilities were so advanced that he could fight each of the Sannin and win and he fought in a battle against Hanzō of the Salamander which ended in a draw." There were stunned looks on the faces of the kids. "In fact, Sakumo was almost ranked as SS rank."

"SS rank?" Seireitou said slowly. "Who were SS rank ninjas?" He'd seen the Yondaime Hokage before and the Yondaime's powers were insane, he had massive chakra reserves as well as incredible speed and senjutsu. Other SS rank ninjas were sure to be incredibly powerful.

"The Yondaime Hokage for one," Naruto replied. "He killed hundreds on shinobi within seconds and is hated and feared in Iwagakure. Tobirama Senju for his skill in water jutsus and his sword the _Raijin_ (_Thunder_ _God_). Madara Uchiha for his skill in fire and wind as well as his kekkai genkai the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Hashirama Senju for his skill in Mokuton and his senjutsu. The Shodaime and Sandaime Raikage for their skill in lightning jutsus. The Shodaime Kazekage and the Sandaime Kazekage for their kekkai genkai. The Sandaime Hokage for his massive amount of jutsus and his skill in using them, which was why he was called the _Purofessā (The Professor)._"

"Cool," Ryun said. He looked at his sensei. "Do you think we'll get to be that powerful nii-san?"

Naruto paused and thought about it before speaking. "I believe that if you have something to protect and precious people, that is when we are at our strongest. That is when our true power shines. These shinobi were powerful because they had people to protect, ask yourself this: what do you have to protect? If you have something to protect, then your power will have no bounds."

The kids who were listening nodded to Naruto's words with looks in their eyes. Kimimaro was thinking about his purpose. All his life, he had been raised as a weapon and to hear Naruto speak about true strength like that destroyed any semblance of his old life.

"Come on!" Naruto's voice broke Kimimaro out of his thoughts. "Let's hurry!"

After all they still had some distance to go.

**So, sorry if its short or anything but I tried! Sorry about wait, I was trying to go over the plot for story and finish some characters. The story will follow canon however there won't be Madara becoming Jūbi jinchūriki. I've come up with a way to shorten it and make it smaller. Also I'm probably going to start a new story. As for my other stories, they're on hiatus for now, sorry. I'll be publishing as quick as I can and I hope to get this story on the way!**

**See you later!**


End file.
